


Beautiful Feeling

by forest_roses



Series: stars showing through the seams [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Always, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Sleepy Kisses, Trans Daniel Jacobi, and i write sappy fanfictions instead of working on my million other writing projects, because i'm gay and suffering from writer's block, because idk how to write pop culture references that are accurate to eiffel, i wanted to try eiffel's pov but did jacobi's instead, sleepy domestic kisses, this is really soft, what a surprise lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: He’s pulled back a little now, his eyes open and studying yours. There’s a question in his gaze, and you kiss him again before he can ask it. It’s one thing to think about him, and another to have to say those thoughts out loud. He understands, or at least he tries to, and in return you do tell him some of it, whispering it into the crook of his neck after you pull the covers over the two of you, knowing he is smiling even though you can’t see it. You’re happy in a way that you never really thought was possible for someone like you.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi
Series: stars showing through the seams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: 500 Words Week 2020





	Beautiful Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Beautiful Feeling by Day6, which has been stuck in my head for weeks.
> 
> This is my last fic in my self-imposed 500+ words challenge. I didn't manage to write all seven fics in one week, but I did write seven so at least that's something. I'll be hopefully writing longer fics again soon, and I won't do all of them in second person pov because this is my tenth post on ao3 and all of them have been second person pov lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You’ve been here before.

You remember it, this moment playing out across several other moments, several other places, but all with him, all so similar. His smile is a little happier now; both of you are much more certain; you are safer now, in a little apartment looking onto a large city, no more apocalyptic threats hanging over your heads; but the way he looks at you, the way you kiss him, how he makes you feel: it’s all the same. You both have more scars now, and you run your hands over the ones at his sides, and he closes his eyes and breathes in, slowly. Underneath you, the bed sheets are soft, and the open curtains allow soft moonlight into the room. It lights up his silhouette, and turns the hair around his face into a slight halo of golden brown.

The sheets were less soft when you first did this (Goddard didn’t exactly prioritize comfort on their space stations) but the glow around Eiffel was the same, as the star’s light filtered through the small window. You held him much more gently then; slightly afraid you’d hurt him before he recovered from the stress and strain of his days floating alone in space. He was still fragile in that moment, and you were scared to break him the way you break so many other things. You are careful with him now as well, but for a different reason, choosing to trail your fingers over his back and kiss him quietly because you enjoy making him feel this way, feel this good. Where there was desperation before, a need to hold and be held, the two of you do this softly now, merely for the sake of being soft. 

You never used to think of yourself as someone who liked to be soft. You took caution to distance yourself from emotion (where you could) and you kept relationships small and simple. It wasn’t that you didn’t have a heart, but you wanted to forget it. Things were easier that way.

He changed that. He changed a lot of your life, and although you still refuse to be called a good man, if there is any good in you, it’s because of him. Maybe that should scare you. It doesn’t.

He’s pulled back a little now, his eyes open and studying yours. There’s a question in his gaze, and you kiss him again before he can ask it. It’s one thing to think about him, and another to have to say those thoughts out loud. He understands, or at least he tries to, and in return you do tell him some of it, whispering it into the crook of his neck after you pull the covers over the two of you, knowing he is smiling even though you can’t see it. You’re happy in a way that you never really thought was possible for someone like you.

That does scare you, a little. But when he turns around and meets your eyes with a tired grin, wrapping an arm around you as he drifts off to sleep, the feeling falls away and is replaced with a smile of your own and the knowledge that you love him, and are loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
